10 Things About Kaname Kuran
by SoniaM2005
Summary: While waiting for the Night Class to come out, Yuki decides to finish off the essay she hadn't done yet. And who better to write about than the man who haunts her dreams. But who knew that an innocent essay could cause so much commotion? KanamexYuki


**I don't know if anyone has done this before in VK section but I'll just give it a try. If someone has done it, sorry, apologies, it was sheer coincidence. Great minds think alike! :)**

**KanamexYuki obviously. Maybe a few ZeroxYuki (maybe...depends lol)**

**There is a mixture of all chapters from the manga in here. If in the anime, from both Vampire Knight Season 1 and Vampire Knight Guilty Season 2. Mix. So I don't really pay attention to details like who is suppose to be hostile to Yuki now and all that. It has no specific timeline. It's just quotes I collected from all over. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of Vampire Knight. All to Hino-sensei :)**

* * *

It was night once more. She lingered outside the Night Class classrooms waiting for the lectures to finish. She had her clipboard in her hand so that she could go aorund doing her normal duties to check and monitor everything was in place. _Zero, that jerk, is no where to be seen as usual, _Yuki fumed. She looked out at the window opposite. _So far so good. Everything seems to be okay. No Day Class students sneaking around. _

"Ah! I haven't finished my essay!" Yuki realized in horror.

_I might as well put this idle time to good use and write the draft first. _She quickly flipped to a plain page at the back of her clipboard and wrote the title. _10 Things About Anyone?! What a horrible essay topic! I can't write expressive things! _Yuki stared up to the ceiling. _I could write about Yori, she'd be easy. Or maybe, the Headmaster. He's easy to figure out a few points. Or maybe even just myself. Sensei wasn't very specific..._

Yuki bit the end of her pen. _What about Zero?_ _I could write about him. I can't think of anyone else in our class who would write about him. Would Zero write about me? _But then, Yuki's face grew warm when another figure crept into her mind. _No, no! I can't write about him! What if I had to read it out in class? What if it causes a riot! If those Day Class girls don't kill me, Zero will! But...maybe...I'll just do it for fun. I could always re-write it later..._

Yuki sucked in a sharp breath. "Never mind! Let's give it a try!"

**10 Things About Kaname Kuran**

**1) Kaname-senpai likes chess. **

_It had been awhile ago since I visited Kaname-senpai's room but I once had a chance of watching him play chess by himself. He was always wary of where the King, Queen and Knight pieces were. He would sacrifice pawns unwaveringly though and it gave me the shiver to see how highly skilled he was at making plans. It was like, instead of using pencils, pens and papers to craft a plan, Kaname-senpai would use a chessboard. _

_How convenient, _Yuki smiled to herself.

**2) Kaname-senpai is very polite. **

_Unlike Zero, that jerk! Rude all the time! _

_"How are you doing these days, Kiryu? Take care of yourself."_

_"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm afraid my hands are full. I cannot accept anymore of your chocolates." _

_"Thank you for doing your duty, Miss Prefect."_

_I wish he would just tell me what he is really thinking. Does he even feel anything at all...for me? No, no, I must not be too greedy. Kaname-senpai have much more important things to do than to bother about me. _Yuki sighed. _He is different...but why do we have to be different...we must co-exist...remember? And I couldn't have existed, without him. _

**3) Kaname-senpai is very gentle. **

_Too gentle. Sometimes I can't even feel him touching me. His long, slender figures are so light that I can't even feel it against my skin or my shirt. The way he holds me, is as if I'm made of glass. Any second he would lose control and break me if he held me any tighter. But Kaname-senpai isn't like any ordinary vampire. He's...different. He would never hurt me..._Yuki thought silently.

_"Vampires love the smell of blood. It just shows they are animals. Kaname Kuran is no different."_

_"Ladies, you have to stop making such a fuss. If not, I'm afraid you will get hurt."_

_"What a troublesome child."_

_"Becareful, Miss Prefect. Don't hurt yourself while doing your duties." _

_No, Zero. You're wrong...Kaname-senpai...saved me. I trust him. If I didn't...I didn't know who I could, _Yuki looked out the window once more, trying to control her emotions. _But I wish he wouldn't treat me so carefully. I know, I'm just a child he saved. Nothing more...but I don't just need to be saved, I need to be loved...Please, hold me tighter and don't let go! _

**4) Kaname-senpai is very good-looking.**

Yuki rolled her eyes. _Like that wasn't already obvious...If anything were to seem a little too over friendly between us, there would be a whole herd of killers just waiting to rip me apart. _

_"Kyah! Kuran-senpai!" _

_"Who are you going to give chocolates to this year? Maybe...Kuran-senpai?" _

_"Kuran-senpai, please accept this!" _

_But I feel, glad. Kaname-senpai is so modest about everything...I, I am never meant to have someone like him. I'm not meant for him. No matter how many years pass, how many years I will grow and mature out of this child-like mould. I will never...he and I will never..._Yuki took a deep breath and focused back onto the page.

**5) Kaname-senpai is a very good listener.**

_Never has there been a time where Kaname-senpai interrupted when I am talking. But the way he gazes at me, is different from Zero. Zero would just glare at me like I'm an idiot. But Kaname-senpai...he would look at me like he was trying to choose his words very carefully before answering me. Like...he cares so much about my feelings tha the only tells me what I want to hear, and not reality. Like...hiding a child from the truth. _

_"Ah, if it is what Yuki wants, then I will do it."_

_"What is it that I am misunderstanding, Yuki?" _

_"I have never thought of your words any less." _

Yuki closed her eyes for a moment. _Kaname-senpai...why? Why do you do this? I am so confused. I don't understand. I never...really understood you...I wish you would tell me what you want to say too. Not what you will do because I feel that way..._

"I'm an idiot..." Yuki whispered.

**6) Kaname-senpai and Zero don't get along very well.**

_I only wish this wasn't true. Both of them can't be in the same place for even one minute before they start picking at each other's ego! _Yuki shook her head.

_"If it is a fight you want, Kuran, I will take you on anyday."_

_"You're scary, Mr. Prefect." _

_"You, I really hate you, you know that?"_

Yuki sighed heavily. Zero never tried to get along. Kaname was always the one who had to keep calm, collected and composed instead os losing his mind and temper like Zero always did. _Zero, that jerk! Why is he still not here yet? _The hallways were silent and empty, except for maybe the sounds from the Night Class and Toga Yagari sensei.

**7) Kaname-senpai likes loose clothing when he's out of his uniform.**

_I noticed this since quite awhile ago. I have never seen him in fitted clothings before like Zero. I wonder why he doesn't? I've seen Zero's. But we grew up together...it is a little different...I wonder what Kaname-senpai's body looks like...The night at Ichijo-senpai's party, when Kaname put his arms around me...and kissed my cut on my arm to make it better..._

_"The safest place is beside me, Yuki."_

Yuki groaned, hitting her head with the clipboard. _Focus, focus! You will never finish in time if you think such trivial things. _

**8) Kaname-senpai has very beautiful eyes. **

Yuki blushed. _All my life, since my beginning, I have never failed to be swept away by those burgundy eyes. Those eyes that looked at me with every tenderness possible that Kaname-senpai could muster out. _Yuki placed her hand over her beating heart. _I want it. I want those eyes. Those eyes I have always admired, always liked, always loved. Forever. _

_"What's wrong, Yuki?"_

_"Were you thinking about me?" _

Yuki hit her cheeks lightly to help her calm down. Her heart was fluttering. _Okay! Only two more to go! _

**9) Kaname-senpai always looks so lonely and sad. **

Yuki stared at what she wrote. She felt her heart aching. _Kaname-senpai will always remain stoic. Even Zero, when he was suffering, he atleast allowed me to help, even though it was not the best way...Kaname-senpai would never let me get involved with his matters. It is too...defined for such a...'human' girl like me. Nothing I would understand. When he's in the crowd walking out with the Night Class students, he stands out. _

"No matter how many people surround you, Kaname-senpai...you always still look alone..." Yuki said softly and her heart ached even more.

**10) Kaname-senpai will be loved by Yuki, forever.**

_That is for me, and for me alone to know, _Yuki thought silently as she blushed again slightly.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened and the Night Class students began to pile out onto the empty hallway. Yuki quickly tore her essay off and stuck it into her pocket. _I'll do the real essay tonight. There is no way I'm handing this one with Kaname-senpai in. _

"Yuki!" Aidou appeared and skipped over to throw his arms around her.

Yuki grimaced. _Erk. Better remain professional. _

"Aidou-senpai! Erm...can you let go of me please. I need to do my duties."

"Hanabusa, Dorm President Kuran is not in a good mood today. You better do what the lady says. You make her unhappy, you'll no longer be alive," Akatsuki said bluntly.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "I hope so."

Aidou released Yuki and glared at Ruka. "I'd kill you first, Ruka!"

Then, she saw him. Her heart missed a beat.

"Aidou, stop making so much trouble for her," Kaname's voice was calm but authoritative.

Aidou froze.

"Yes, Kaname-sama. My mistake..." and immediately began to walk silently away together with Kain Akatsuki.

He gave a small smile to Yuki who blushed and he continued to walk down the hall, with Ruka following swiftly after him. Yuki then, went up to Yagari.

"Umm...Sensei?"

Yagari stared down at the midget beside him. He towered over her in every aspect. Yuki shivered. He was the least inviting person she had ever met. Well, one of them.

"Headmaster Cross wants reports on today's class."

* * *

Yuki walked past the Moon Dorm and stopped. There were still a few Night Class students wandering around. She stared up to one of the windows in the dorm and muttered under her breath, _Goodnight, Kaname-senpai. _

"Yuki!"

Yuki looked over to see Aidou standing just at the entrance of the Moon Dorm waving something at her. Yuki narrowed her eyes. Then, she froze when she realized it was a piece of paper. She frantically stuck her hand into the pocket which she had kept her private thoughts in and...

"Ai...Aidou-senpai! Please! Give me back my -"

"That was very informative! Goodnight!" Aidou cheered and shut the door of the Moon Dorm closed.

Yuki knew her face was extremely red. She stood there motionless for a moment thinking of her next move. She knew it would be useless to try and get it back now. Finally, she dragged herself back to her dorm. Just outside, Zero was waiting.

"Hey, why is your face so red?"

Yuki bit her lip. "Nothing..."

Zero looked surprised. "You are not going to be angry at me for bailing out on duty today?"

Yuki shook her head. "No...I, just need to...sleep."

Before Zero could say another word, she went up up the stairs and closed the dorm door behind her.

* * *

"Yuki, are you okay?" Yori's voice called the next morning.

Yuki lay face down against the table before class started. Her new essay was on Headmaster Cross. But the first essay...was now **_stolen_**.

"I'm...dead..."

"Hmm...but you did you're homework this time. That's a start..."

Yuki groaned. She wondered if Aidou had shown it to everyone in the Night Class. Or worse, the subject of the essay himself! Yuki groaned again and kept hitting the table with her fist. _I will never be able to show my face infront of them, or anyone ever again._ She trashed around in her seat in frustration, knowing that Zero would be giving her weird looks from behind. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Yuki! Look!" Yori suddenly said.

Yuki peeped out from behind her arms and saw the Day Class girls gathering around outside the classroom. She heard a familiar voice. _No, it couldn't be...not at this hour..._Yuki got up and quickly jumped over the tables to get down quickly. She pushed past the Day Girls and gasped.

"Kyah!" the girls chanted.

Yuki blinked. "Ichijo-senpai! What are you doing here at this hour?"

He was posting something on the board. "Ah, Yuki-chan! Good morning! I'm just doing a little favour for Kaname and I'll be off."

Yuki carefully made her way over after the Day Class girls began to swarm around Ichijo. Some of the Day Class girls pushed past her to get a look at what was posted. Yuki couldn't care for the uproar it caused. She stared at the paper pasted on the board. It was her essay that Aidou stole. There was nothing different about it, except now, there was an eleventh sentence underneath. Even though the Day Class girls were making too much noise already about it, Yuki could only just stand there, and drift off into her own little world.

It was written in a beautiful, cursive handwriting.

**11) Kaname Kuran will love Yuki until he exists no more. **

* * *

**End! I wasn't sure whether I wanted to make this story into two parts or to continue it. But I thought it was a pretty good idea. Haha. Hope you enjoyed it :) I'm thinking of putting a few more chapters but...well, we'll see.**

**Remember, drop a review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


End file.
